Automobiles have evolved from machines having minimalist electrical systems where an AM radio represented the most sophisticated on-board electronic device to technologically sophisticated machines using a variety of electronic sensors, microprocessors and custom-designed integrated circuitry. Today, most automotive electronic systems resemble a collection of independent, processor-controlled modules interconnected by a common local area network bus. Such modules can range in functionality from engine control to brake control to seat adjustment to emergency communication systems.
Unfortunately, as automobiles have evolved, so have the burdens of maintenance, repairs and upgrades. Modern automotive repairmen now need to be proficient electronic technicians as well as able mechanics. One tool often used by automotive technicians/repairmen for automotive maintenance and repair is known as a “scanning tool”, “scantool” or “scanner”. While scanners range greatly in sophistication and utility, they all generally work in generally the same way, i.e., by communicating with various automotive modules over a common network bus in order to perform queries of modules, order the modules to perform certain operations (e.g., self-tests), check certain functionality of the modules and so on.
A variety of scanner types have evolved from the very simple to the very sophisticated. While the simple scanners have limited functionality and quick response times, the more sophisticated scantools can be burdened with more lengthy response times, such as an onerous time to “boot up” after being powered. Accordingly even though a sophisticated scanner may be able to perform every function of a simple scanner, a technician may be loath to use the more sophisticated tool for simple diagnostics due to excessive waiting times, thus leading such a technician to buy and use two or more separate scanning tools. Accordingly, new technology directed to automotive scan tools is desirable.